1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines, more specifically to motors/generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional motors/generators utilize a rotor, which contains a set of magnets or an electromagnet, disposed in an stator containing a multi (typically three) phase winding such that electromagnetic interaction between the rotor and the stator causes the rotor to move relative to the stator or motion of the rotor relative to the stator to induce a voltage in the stator. In some cases, the magnets or electromagnet are installed in the stator and the multi phase winding is installed in the rotor. In a system with an electromagnet an excitation system is required to energize the electromagnet.
In the case of aircraft generators, to be self-sustaining and capable of shutoff, the rotor includes an electromagnet for selectively creating a field to induce a voltage in the stator when rotated; excitation energy can be supplied from a brushless exciter drive. The brushless exciter drive includes a permanent magnet generator (PMG), controller, and exciter operatively connected to an engine. The flow of power is such that the PMG sources AC power, which is rectified and conditioned by the controller, which sources the exciter stator with DC power. The excitation energy is converted by the exciter into AC power on the exciter rotor and requires rectification via rotating diodes, prior to application to the electromagnet on the rotor. The rotating diode is the most likely component in the system to fail and therefore limits the robustness of the system.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved electrical machines and associated systems that are self-sustaining. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.